


The view from the throne.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Underage Sex, Elf Sex, F/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lusting for his little elf after their night in the library the king looks for his new toy...finding Elden in someone-else.





	The view from the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> you might want to read 'the cock in the crown' first to add a little context but what ever I'm not telling you how to live your life.

The king had dressed and started to hunt for his run away elf around the castle, he couldn't of gone far, his arm was still numb from where the boy was led on it, he moves around the castle searching for his play thing wondering where he ran off too. he can hear small giggling coming from one of the lounge rooms..."shh Elden...your going to get us caught" he hears a young woman say between wet sounds and laughs, The king walks towards the sounds wondering what his subjects might be doing.

there he is...his new toy. a maids leg's wrapped around his bare hips...his trousers at his knees as he's thrusting into her, his legs nearly hitting the dresser she's propped up on. both red faced and sweaty. The king can feel his trousers tighten as he watches this practically drooling as he watches his elf indulge himself, feeling jealous but he adores the sounds and seeing his elf in bliss as he lightly pushes her so she lays back, grabs her by the hips and pounds into her, each thrust the woman puffs and pants one hand holding her steady the other covering her mouth, The king moans as he watches this rubbing his hand over his restricted member oh what he wouldn't give to be fucking his little elf while he fucked that maid all of his focus is on his little love toy as he watches. she wraps her legs as she bucks her hips "oh Elden...ohhh" he leans forward sticking his tongue in her mouth to silence her.  
The king wraps his hand around his mouth feeling as though he will blow at the mere sight of this she claws at his back "I'm cumming!" she rasps out, her whole body shakes and squirm under him as he pumps, it's not till she's still that he pulls away, wiping his now limp cock on a rag...looking right to the door way directly into the king's eyes. those glowing blue eyes from last night now seem icy...The king just stares at his elf, something in him hurting when he sees the glow gone...he hates. it where's the light? The Innocence?  
Elden cleans up tucking himself back in then kneels down by his new lover licking her clean, she lets out some small whimpers patting his head reaching out when he pulls away " get your bloomers back on...some pervert is at the door..."


End file.
